The present invention relates to a structure for a book.
As has been observed in the publishing industry, it is often necessary to satisfy two contradictory requirements.
On the one hand a book is to have given dimensions, and on the other pages are to be produced with printed illustrations or text for which a suitable view requires rather large page formats.
This is particularly true in the publishing of childrens' books and in the publishing of hand or pocket manuals.